


Gunpowder and Ashes

by TheExplodingPen



Series: Flash Fic Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: France - Freeform, Isaac Feels, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03B, Pre-Relationship, not season 4 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheExplodingPen/pseuds/TheExplodingPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac was a wolf.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>"He hasn't got a pack, Christopher."</em></p><p> </p><p>Isaac was a <em>wolf</em>.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>"He's an Omega."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Deadlines, Chris/Peter/Isaac

After leaving Isaac in France, Chris had done his best to forget about everything relating to the boy. He had nothing against Isaac himself, but the sight of him never failed to remind him of Allison, and yes, maybe he had had some selfish reasons for taking the boy out of Beacon Hills.

He'd done well with the forgetting. He rarely thought of the boy, rarely thought of France, and only broke down into tears about his daughter one every two weeks. He was healing, even if the process had taken a few months to begin. He was getting _better_.

And then, Peter Hale decided to show up.

The wolf made his presence known one evening in late December. Christmas was just around the corner, but the Argent house was devoid of decorations – they reminded Chris too much of Allison. The man came home to find the werewolf leaning against his kitchen counter, sipping on a cup of what looked like cider, like he _belonged_ there in Chris' home, using Chris' dishes and preparing drinks in his space. 

“What do you want?” he asked flatly, one hand going, reflexively, to the wolfsbane-coated knife he carried.

Peter huffed. “You have no sense of hospitality, Christopher.” He set the cider down, and stretched, giving Chris a view of a sliver of his stomach. “I've come to inquire about the Lahey boy, since my nephew seems to have forgotten about him.”

Chris' eyebrows drew together. “What about him? He's out of here. Safe, probably.” He moved past Peter into the kitchen, grabbing a beer out of the fridge. “And it's not exactly like you to show concern, _Peter_.”

The wolf chuckled, but coming from Peter, it sounded... dark. “And it isn't exactly like you to sentence an innocent boy to death, either, but here you are.”

Turning, Chris met Peter's eyes, frowning hard. “What the hell do you mean, sentence him to death? He's fine. He's got a job, and money, and an apartment. The kid's smart, and he's capable. He'll be fine.”

“He hasn't got a pack.”

It did take Chris a moment to understand what Peter was saying. No pack? What the hell did that matter? Isaac was...

Isaac was a wolf. 

He didn't register the fact that he'd dropped his beer until he felt the cold liquid seeping into his shoes. He looked down at the floor, and then up at Peter, knowing horror had to be showing on his face. 

“He's alone.”

Peter nodded. “He's an Omega.”

“Shit.”

Chris stepped out of his shoes, throwing a rag onto the floor to soak up the beer. An Omega. He'd seen them before, feral and violent and completely incapable of rational thought. But Isaac... Isaac couldn't get like that, could he? Not him. 

“Wouldn't he have contacted us if something was wrong?”

Looking up, Chris saw Peter's 'are you serious right now' face. “I doubt the boy has any idea what's happening to him,” the wolf said. “He doesn't have an anchor. He's bitten, not born, so his control over his wolf is mediocre at best. If he hasn't already succumbed, he's on the precipice of being lost.”

Chris ran a hand through his hair. “How long?”

“How long has it been? Two months?” Peter cocked his head. “Another week, at most. Chop chop, Christopher.”

* * *

It was dark. And cold. And the world was full of noises that Isaac didn't understand, didn't want to understand. His clothes felt wrong, so he'd taken them off, but when he shifted, his wolf wouldn't stop whining, wouldn't stop trying to find... find something. Isaac didn't even know what he was looking for. All he knew was that he was cold, but his clothes scratched on his skin and choked him, and that there was a ringing in his ears and an emptiness, seated deep in his chest.

He couldn't remember when he'd left the city. At least two nights ago, but maybe more. The sounds had gotten too overwhelming, the scents too strong. He had thought he'd seen his father, once, and he'd pushed people over in his haste to _get away_.

And now... now he was here. He was still whimpering softly – he could hear himself – but he was human. He just couldn't stop. He was shaking, too, and there were cuts on his palms that wouldn't heal because of the way his nails were digging into his skin.

Morning came, he thought, and then another night, and the shaking got worse. The emptiness in his chest was growing, threatening to envelop him. For a brief moment, Isaac wondered if he would just cease to exist when it did. Would the emptiness just turn him into a nothing? The thought tore a sob out of him, and he cried until the first rays of sunlight started to peek up over the tree tops.

He ran out of tears at some point, although the sobs didn't stop. The shaking didn't, either, and each whine made his raw throat ache and burn. He saw little points of light every time he blinked, and once, he woke up completely shifted. His shock jolted him back, and then he cried a little more, because the wolf had felt _right_.

*

“Jesus _Christ_.”

“Isaac, easy. It's all right. Take a deep breath, you're safe. We've got you now.”

Blinking blearily, Isaac opened his eyes, although they wouldn't focus. His other senses were... off, too, although...

“'ris?”

“Hey, there.” A blurry form moved into his line of vision, and with it came a gust of that scent. Gunpowder and wolfsbane and sweat and leather. That was Chris. Chris had come _back_. “Easy, kiddo. It's okay.”

Isaac let out a whine, trying to lean forward to reach for Chris. An arm caught him around the waist, and he realized he was laying mostly on his back, next to someone who smelled of... ashes? Ashes and cologne and moss. Who was that? 

It took him a moment, but Isaac finally pinpointed the scent, and his wolf all but leaped in joy. That was Peter, another wolf. Torn between wanting to burrow into Chris' jacket and curl up against Peter's side, Isaac let out a pitiful whine, reaching out to try to touch Chris while pawing at what he assumed was Peter's stomach at the same time, looking between the two men.

A moment later, Chris made the bed dip, his arm coming up to wrap around Isaac's shoulders. “Shh, sweetheart. Shh. We've got you. It's okay.”

Isaac felt Peter sit up as well, and he let out a happy noise when the wolf pressed close. The threatening emptiness in his chest was gone, and while he still felt a little... hollow, he was safe. Warm. And the feeling of Chris' jacket on his skin didn't hurt, didn't make him want to flee the scene.

Closing his eyes, Isaac slept.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breyito asked for a sequel... so here it is!

Chris woke long before Isaac did, the morning light coming in through the curtains and hitting his eyelids. He was still wrapped around a sleeping Isaac, and his arm was draped around a not-so-sleeping Peter's waist. The bed was warm, but now, in the light of day and with the panic of the night before gone, Chris could see how thin Isaac was, how dark the bags under his eyes were. It made him press that much closer, and in response, Peter looked up, raising an eyebrow. 

“He's going to be fine,” the wolf said, his fingers coming up to card through Isaac's blond curls. “It will take some time, however. He's going to be rather...” Peter paused, as if thinking. “Clingy. He's been alone. And if I'm not mistaken, he's going to be scared that you'll leave him again.”

At the reminder, Chris closed his eyes. This was his fault. If he'd actually stopped to think about the kid, this wouldn't have happened. Christ, Isaac could have died. He could have killed people. He...

“Your guilt is pointless.”

Chris' features hardened almost immediately, and he opened his eyes, glaring at Peter. “Just because you don't ever feel guilty, doesn't mean it's pointless.”

Isaac stirred, and Peter leaned down, nuzzling the crook of his neck until the boy calmed again and his breathing evened out. “Don't wake him up yet,” he murmured. “Let him sleep. He needs it.” Peter pressed his lips to Isaac's hair, and then met Chris' eyes. “It's pointless because it's not helping you, or him. You made a mistake. It's fine now. He's okay.” 

But he wasn't okay. Chris could see that – Peter _had_ to be able to see that. Isaac was too thin and too tired and too... to _broken_ , and it was Chris' fault. 

Reaching out, Peter laid his hand on Chris' arm, making the man flinch. “He's going to be _fine_ ,” the wolf continued. “He's a strong boy. He'll need some help, but he'll manage.”

Chris wanted to believe him. Looking down at Isaac, he nodded, watching as the boy's chest rose and fell with every breath. Taking a breath, he nodded, and then looked back up at Peter. “You going to help?”

For a moment, Peter looked surprised, but he quickly schooled his expression. “If I can,” he said, shifting to stretch. The action made him pull away from Isaac, and not even a moment later, the boy's eyes flew open, and he let out a pitiful whine. 

“Easy, easy,” Chris said softly, reaching out to pull Peter closer, so that he was again pressed up against Isaac's back. “Shh, we're here. Isaac, it's okay. You're safe.”

The teenager's fingers were clutching Chris' shirt, and they didn't let up, but the little whines and whimpers coming from his mouth slowly faded, between Chris' whispered assurances and the way Peter was petting his hair. 

“There's a good pup.” Peter nuzzled Isaac's hair, and the boy let out a soft noise, though it wasn't one of pain or distress. “Wake up nice and easy. We've got you.”

Chris couldn't help but smile at that. Even if Peter's answer to his question had been less than definite, it was apparent that Peter wasn't going anywhere, not when Isaac needed a pack.

* * *

Everything was still too bright, too intense, but it was bearable, this time. All he could smell were Chris and Peter, hear only their heartbeats and their words. It was infinitely comforting, and it made Isaac want to just burrow deeper under the blankets, to hide in Chris and Peter's scent forever. 

He didn't answer either of them, but they didn't seem to mind. Honestly, Isaac didn't think he could have spoken, even if he wanted to. But that didn't matter. As long as Chris and Peter stayed, he didn't have to speak. Or do anything else, really. 

They laid there for he didn't know how long, but eventually, Peter stirred again, stretching and sitting up. This time, Isaac didn't panic, although his wolf really didn't like the change. His back was cold now, and Peter was farther away.

“The pup needs a bath,” Peter said, and Isaac heard Chris hum in agreement. He shook his head though, leaning forward so that his face was hidden against Chris' chest.

“Don't wanna,” he mumbled, and Chris chuckled above him.

“Don't worry. Pup.” The word sounded more awkward coming from the human man, but it made warmth curl in Isaac's chest, made him feel that much more at home. “We'll help. Not gonna let you do anything by yourself for a while.”

Isaac couldn't find it in himself to complain.

* * *

It took a bit of maneuvering to get Isaac out of bed. The wolf didn't want to stop touching either of them, and he didn't want to move on his own, which led to Chris carrying him into the bathroom while Peter walked behind them, ruffling Isaac's hair. It was awkward, but it made the _pup_ happy, so Chris would deal with it.

Peter ran the bath while Chris sat on the edge of the tub. They'd had to purchase the honeymoon suite at the hotel they were staying at (and hadn't _that_ been a fun look to get from the receptionist) in order to get a bed big enough for the three of them, and really, the bathtub was big enough, too, though a strict look from Chris stopped Peter from taking off his shirt. 

When the tub was full, Chris and Peter helped Isaac strip off the shirt of Peter's and the sweats of Chris' they'd put him in to get him into the hotel. Without clothes, it was even more obvious how much weight the boy had lost, and Chris' fingers skirted along Isaac's ribs for a moment before Peter reached for his hand. 

“You help him wash,” the wolf said, getting to his feet. “I'm going to call room service.”

Chris nodded, helping Isaac slip into the tub. The wolf made a soft noise of pleasure, and Chris couldn't help but smile, running his fingers through the boy's hair. “You just relax,” he murmured. “Let me take care of you.”

Isaac looked up at him, so Chris pressed a kiss to his forehead, making the boy smile before he closed his eyes. “'kay,” he said, sounding sleeping and content. Chris resisted the urge to coo.

When they had brought Isaac in, they'd rubbed the worst of the dirt off him with wet wipes and the hems of their shirts, but all of that had only been superficial. Now that he was able to, Chris took the time to clean Isaac's skin thoroughly, running his soapy hands over every inch at least twice, and draining the murky water more times than he could count.

When he reached down to wash between the boy's legs, Isaac shifted a little, his cheeks coloring when he started to respond to the touches. “Sorry,” he whispered into Chris' shoulder, hiding his face. 

Ducking his head down, Chris made a small noise, nuzzling Isaac's hair like he'd seen Peter do. “It's okay, pup,” he murmured, the word flowing a little easier from his mouth. “It's a normal reaction. Just relax.”

That was all it took to make Isaac relax again, and Chris pet the boy's hair while he finished washing his legs, draining the water one more time and filling the tub again before starting on the wolf's hair. He shampooed it three times, until the water ran clear when he rinsed Isaac's head, and then massaged conditioner into his scalp until the boy was limp, putty in Chris' hands.

He rinsed Isaac's hair one more time, and then drained the water before grabbing a towel and lifting the young wolf out of the tub, wrapping him up in the towel. Half asleep, Isaac nuzzled against his chest, damp curls slicked back on his head, and Chris felt a jolt of something a lot like affection run through him. Pushing that thought aside, he carried Isaac back out into the main room, smiling when he saw Peter sitting on the bed with a few trays of food around him. 

“Looks like Peter got us something to eat,” Chris said, and almost, almost missed the way Peter _preened_. It made him wonder, until he realized that Peter, and his wolf, had provided for their pack, and the man was proud of it.

Walking over, Chris barely hesitated before reaching down and tilting Peter's chin up. “Thank you,” he said, and then kissed the man's lips, sure and firm. When he pulled away a moment later, he smiled, sitting down with Isaac in his lap. “Let's eat.”

* * *

Isaac had felt sleepy after the bath, but he didn't, anymore. He'd seen Chris kiss Peter, and he'd seen the way Peter looked at him afterward, like he wanted to do much, much more than kiss. But Peter's eyes had found Isaac's, and he hadn't, although the heat in his gaze hadn't diminished at all.

And now Isaac had a... _problem_ that was barely concealed by his towel. Chris was warm and solid under him, and Peter was feeding him bits of pancake and sausage, and every time the man's hand came up to his mouth, Isaac was able to taste the salt on his fingertips. It was making heat curl low in his stomach, adding to the accidental pleasure Chris had caused when washing him.

Peter was the first to notice. Isaac saw his nostrils flare, and his eyes darken, and he blushed, shrinking back a little, which made Chris look down in worry. “Everything all... oh,” the man said, and Isaac closed his eyes, well on his way to mortification.

The next thing he felt was Peter's hand, softer than Chris', sliding around the back of his neck. He barely caught Chris' quiet, “Peter, no,” before the other wolf's lips were on his own, and Isaac's eyes flew open, a soft whine escaping his mouth.

Peter didn't kiss how Isaac had imagined. It wasn't hard, or rough, or to terribly possessive. It was easy and smooth, and Peter's tongue slipped easily into his mouth, tracing his teeth. There was another muffled protest from Chris, though it sounded less like an argument and more like a complaint.

A moment later, Peter pulled back, and Isaac opened his eyes, breathing a little harder than he had before. He turned his head to look up at Chris, and the look of utter desire in the man's eyes made his cock twitch, his hips press up of their own accord.

“Look at him,” Peter said, and Isaac felt the other wolf pull the towel away. “Are you really going to tell him no, Christopher?”

Chris' fingers made their way into Isaac's hair, and the boy leaned into them, keening softly. “He can't...” Chris began. “He's not in his right mind, Peter. He can't consent.”

Peter snorted. “He isn't intoxicated. He's been alone. That's all. He knows what he wants.”

Looking down, Chris met Isaac's eyes. “Is this what you want?” 

Isaac _did_ want it. He wanted Chris to touch him, wanted Peter to touch him, as well. He wanted to be covered in their scents so thoroughly that his own would be buried, commingled so well that it was indistinguishable from theirs. He nodded, and when Chris still looked skeptical, he leaned up, gently pressing his lips to the corner of Chris' mouth.

“I want,” he confirmed. “Please?”

* * *

Peter moved before Chris could, pressing up behind Isaac and putting his mouth to his neck, leaving a trail of nips and kisses up the length of it. For a moment, all Chris could do was watch, entranced by how easily Isaac bared his neck, and how gorgeous he looked when his eyes fluttered shut and his mouth dropped open, soft little noises pouring out of it. He would have remained like that for much longer, too, if Peter hadn't looked over and said, “You're not going to join me?”

So Chris tipped Isaac's chin up and captured his lips, letting out a soft, involuntary moan when he tasted Peter on the boy's lips. He was completely naked between them, though Chris didn't feel any rush to take off his own clothes. It wasn't about him, and he was all right with that. 

Well, he _was_ all right with that, with it all being about Isaac, until Peter tilted his head up the right way and brushed his lips over the underside of Chris' jaw. The man shuddered, and in retaliation, he slipped his hand up into Peter's hair, tugging lightly.

Breaking the kiss seemed to tug Isaac out of his trance-like state. The boy opened his eyes, looking up at both Chris and Peter, his lips kiss-swollen and wet, blue eyes wide. “A-are we...?” he began, but his words trailed off when Peter reached around, wrapping his fingers around his cock.

“We're gonna take care of you, pup,” the wolf murmured, giving Isaac a long, tight stroke that had him squirming in Chris' lap. The older man turned his head to kiss the inside of Chris' wrist, and then guided Isaac's head back against his own shoulder, so that the teenager's body was stretched out in between the two older men.

Reaching down, Chris batted Peter's hand away, ignoring the whine Isaac made. “Lube,” he instructed, though at the look Peter gave him, he remembered that they hadn't exactly brought any. 

Isaac made an almost frantic grab for Chris' arm. “We don't need it,” he said. “It's fine. It's not like it can hurt me, not really. I...”

“Isaac, shh.” Peter slipped two fingers into the boy's mouth, effectively silencing him. “Don't worry. We're not gonna leave you high and dry. There'll just be a small change in plans.”

Eyes darting between Chris and Peter, Isaac nodded slowly before focusing on the fingers in his mouth. When there was saliva dribbling down Peter's hand, the man slipped his fingers out, and then wrapped his hand back around Isaac's cock, his strokes sliding easier.

“I think,” Peter continued, watching as Chris ran his fingers over Isaac's chest, thumbing his nipples and finding all those little sensitive places. “I think Christopher should help me jerk you off. Do you think that's a good idea, Isaac?”

Isaac obviously did, nodding frantically and letting out a low keening sound, reaching up for Chris' hands. Unable to resist giving him what he wanted, Chris slid his hand down, wrapping it around Peter's as he began to stroke the younger wolf as well.

It didn't take long for Isaac to come, his face buried in the crook of Peter's neck. Afterward, the wolf shifted Isaac into Chris' arms, and then picked up the dirty sweater, using it to clean him off. When Isaac reached for the waistband of Peter's jeans, though, the man shook his head, tucking Isaac's hands under the blanket. 

“Later, pup,” he murmured, and it was a good call, too, because Isaac dropped off to sleep a moment or two later, curled up against Chris' chest.

When he was sure the boy was asleep, Chris looked up, meeting Peter's eyes. “Later?”

Peter smirked. “He was exhausted. But if you're that eager, Christopher, I suppose we don't have to wait that long.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to prompt (prompt + pairing) me, shoot me an email at theexplodingpenwrites@gmail.com or leave a comment here.


End file.
